The HackerThieves
by Tsubasa Kya
Summary: AUInuYuYu xover What the heck is a 'HackerThief' anyway? Hiei asks this question all the time now. It really, seriously annoys him that no one will answer. Not even his new CellBuddy, Black.
1. Lefeber Targetted

**Title: The Hacker-Thieves  
**Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer: I own very little. Crossover with Inuyasha. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter One: Lefeber Targetted

Everyone needed a good vantage point. This was truthful knowledge for Hiei Lefeber. This spot that he hoarded was the perfect spot for him to watch the floor as people would dance and gyrate to music louder than his ears could handle. He wore ear plugs to save his ears from that loud noise they all called techno. He held a bottle of alcohol in his fingers, but for the most part he didn't drink. The alcohol was just there for a prop. He was on a mission.

Well, not just him! The rest of the gang was around. He leaned over the rail, his crimson eyes searching for the rest of the Detective team. His gaze swept the floor below. He was up on a second floor balcony in the bar. The other three were down on the main floor. They had put him up on the balcony because they didn't expect their suspect would come up, and that way he wouldn't have to worry about talking with people.

There was Kazuma Kuwabara, pulling his weight in gold and more at the bar. Kuwabara had proven himself very useful in people situations these last few months. His bright orange hair tended to attract a crowd and his loud voice was just obnoxious. But he had gone through the same training they all did to get where they were. He was useful at times. In Hiei's personal opinion, he was the most useful as a decoy. Kuwabara was currently chatting with one of the bartenders and the people around him. Apparently whatever he said was funny because the others started to laugh.

Hiei swept his eyes to the dance floor. Shuichi Minamino, called Kurama because of the fox spirit inside of him, had a handle on three women on the dance floor. All of them were gorgeous women. It always amused Hiei how Kurama could stand the female counterpart. Hiei noticed that several glares were being directed at Kurama because women from all over the dance floor were not looking at their partners, but staring dreamily at Kurama and his long, bright red hair.

Some of them probably found too much enjoyment in the fact that Kurama's body was halfway exposed, and the women dancing with him kept unbuttoning his polo further and further to expose a tan, muscled chest. Kuwabara at least was decent. He still had his clothes on. This club was like one big manifesto of human sexual tension. Over in a corner was Yusuke Urameshi, arm wrestling with a few big beefy men who thought just because Yusuke was smaller meant he would lose.

But from the looks of things, the only one really looking for their suspect was Hiei. Hiei turned his back on the rail and took a sip of his beer, eying the group of people up here on the balcony. Through his ear plugs, he could still hear techno noise. But at least he didn't have to listen to trivial arguments going on between the people around him. And holy man, were there a lot of people arguing up here. This was where the drunks congregated.

Hiei thought back to their briefing earlier that day. Koenma, their group's most active client, wanted to apprehend a certain person for certain illegal actions. The four Detectives had grown up together, gone through their police-detective training together, and formed their own agency together. The four friends had their disagreements throughout the years. They had grown up as neighbors, quite literally, their parent's houses all were right in a row down the street.

But despite these disagreements, the four of them stuck together. Some of them had more disagreements with certain members of the group. Like Hiei, for instance. And Kuwabara. They pretty much couldn't communicate without cutting each other down. Kuwabara seemed to have an issue with Hiei's short height. It wasn't Hiei's fault both his parents were short!

Oh, what was Hiei doing here? He hated parties! He hated clubs! Social events and outings were not his idea of fun at all. So why was he here? He sighed and walked over to a nearby plushy couch, flopping down on it. He shook his bottle of beer a little, watching bubbles fizz inside the brown glass to create a small foam on the surface of the liquid. Okay, so maybe Hiei wasn't doing too much for their recent case either, but they didn't really have any leads. All they knew as of now was that Koenma had a high suspicion their suspect would be at The Club tonight.

They didn't know what their suspect looked like, or if they were male or female. They didn't know what the illegal actions were, and well, basically they knew absolutely nothing about this case! Yusuke was their leader, responsible for their group's actions, but he was so irresponsible himself that he forgot to collect Koenma's details!

Hiei felt the couch rock alittle and then suddenly someone bumped into his arm, spilling his drink on the floor. He looked to see who it was: two arguing lovers had crashed into his couch and were simply put, no longer arguing. Now he could either stay put and be a part of their little schpeal, or he could... run like the wind! He sure as heck wasn't staying! He left the bottle on the floor and pulled himself out from under the couple.

He just wanted to relax! He slumped his shoulders and moved toward the bar on the upper level. Up here there was only one bartender, and she was Hiei's sister, Yukina. She was working at the bar while she worked on her college teaching degree. She wanted to strip for the club since it would bring her more money, but Hiei absolutely refused to allow his little baby sister to defile herself like that.

"Here, Hiei." He read her lips. Yukina popped the top off a bottle of the beer he usually got and set it in front of him. He gave her a tired smile of gratitude. Yukina was younger than him by a couple years, but that could be why he was so protective of her. He had practically raised her after their parents had passed away.

But Hiei, of course, couldn't hear her speak to him with the ear plugs in. He didn't realize she had continued talking to him, and had turned away from her. She leaned across the bar and shoved his arm a little bit to get his attention. "What?" he asked, taking out his ear plugs. The change in volume was tremendous. He stuck the ear plugs in his pocket.

"I said, how's the case going?" Yukina grumbled. She picked up a glass and swiped the inside with a white towel. "You can't be doing very much looking around if you just keep sitting on the chintz chairs and staring at your beer."

"Bug off. I'm doing exactly what Yusuke told me to do. Kurama probably has already got the suspect in the palm of his hand if it's a girl." He leaned on the bar, propping his head up on his elbow. "That shirt is going to get burned tonight, Yukina. It shows too much skin."

Yukina gave him a very dirty little smile and said sneakily, "If you don't like the fact that my cleavage shows, don't look at it." Yukina set the glass and washrag down for a moment and made a show of adjusting her shirt so that more cleavage showed. He knew it was done just to annoy him. "You're a little pyromaniac, you know that right?"

"Better than being a skank. I know you want to attract Kurama, but believe me when I say that he prefers the hard-to-get." A thought came to his mind and he smirked, "Are you going to dress like that as a teacher of perverted high-school boys?"

She glowered at him. The two of them had a great relationship. They really did. But when it came to being protective, sometimes he got a little snippy. He couldn't help it. And holy man, when it came to boyfriends... well, the last one was still healing a broken arm. It wasn't Hiei's fault everyone she brought home was weak! "Whatever, Hiei. At least one of these days I'll have a family to look forward to. You're so anti-social, any likelihood of marriage is out of the question."

"I'm not that anti-social. I just don't like big crowds." Hiei shrugged as though it didn't matter to him either way. He preferred the type of girl who wasn't willing to give herself up right away too, like Kurama preferred.

Yukina gave him a second dirty little smile and leaned against the bar to speak to him without yelling it over the techno music. She whispered something in his ear and he narrowed his eyes at her. "When I'm ready, I'll find someone who sparks my interest. Until then, bug off!"

He took his beer away from the bar and the little sister who had somehow gotten to be a little bit of a lech in college. How dare she be so bold? He walked to the rail again to peer down at the dance floor. The only friend he had who wasn't an only child was Kuwabara, who had an older sister. Oh holy man, what did that have to do with anything?

It wasn't like he was thinking to ask advice about how to deal with Yukina's new side. This side had only just grown in a few weeks! Imagine the destruction she'd be causing in a few months if she continued this way. He looked back at her, narrowing his eyes a moment. She was flirting with a guy at the bar with hair as long as his shoulders, tied in a dragon's tail at the nape of his neck.

Ooh, that guy was so dead! "Are you one of those detectives? You're Lefeber, aren't you?" He looked to his left where a woman was leaning against the rail with a very casual air about her. Her long black hair flowed carelessly down to her waist and her pink eyes were very unnatural for being a Japanese person. She was Human, though. Very Human.

"Who wants to know?" He asked the woman, admitting to himself that she was fairly good-looking, if a bit over-dressed for the club. She wore a sparkly, tight dress that looked similar to the dress his prom-date had worn several years ago.

"Come with me." He felt her take his hand and thought it rather odd that she would want him to go with her, but he noticed her palms were sweaty and she seemed nervous despite her casual air. Who was this girl? She took his beer from him and set it on a table as they passed it.

"Where are we going?" He asked her, but she didn't answer. She darted behind a tall speaker (his head was pounding by then from the noise) and took him through a door he wouldn't have known was there to begin with if she hadn't pointed it out. Once the door closed behind him, the sound dimmed considerably.

They were ina hallway now. She was going to pull him further, but he knew better than to go further into an unknown situation. He pulled her back and she fell right where he wanted her to: into him. Now he grasped a hold of her and pinned her between his arms, body, and the wall of the hallway.

"I asked you a question." he said lowly. How idiotic could this woman be? Did she not know he could kick her ass in a matter of seconds? Well, he did suppose he was the idiot for allowing her to drag him away from their scoping mission.

"Dumb-ass. I'm the hacker who stole from Koenma Jinshi. Don't you _want_ to catch me and take me in?" What, what, what! She was willing to just be taken in? Just like that? Didn't she know that meant jail for her? Wait a minute...

"How can I be sure you're the one we're after? We were told to meet a contact of Koenma's who would know where the... oh, wait! And how do you know a hacker is..." Oh man, his headache was just killing him. Imagine what it would be like once he got back out there... "Dammit. If you're... what did you steal?"

"Ah, yeah, about that. It was several security passwords and a tracking program. But honestly, just take me to jail. I want to speak with my lawyer. No, wait, better not speak to him... he's in on it..." IN ON WHAT! Really, this woman was being far too evasive. What type of conspiracy was going on?

Before he was quite sure what had happened, the woman had hit him in his groin, nailing him strongly with her knee. Holy man did that hurt! She was smirking at him. Her eyes darted off to the side. "I wasn't sure you'd manage it, sis," chuckled a female voice just over his left shoulder. "You're a wonderful actor."

How could he have let his guard down so much? He was a demon! Well, his hearing had beenringing since all that noise from the speakers hadn't died down in his mind yet. Maybe that contributed to his headache, and that completely screwed up his senses.

Yes, that was it. It wasn't his fault. Something hit him hard on the head and his eyesight became first a bit blurry, then completely dark as he lost consciousness.

The woman in the dress shoved him and his body fell back into the second woman. They exchanged glances, a smirk on both their faces. "Well, he didn't exactly fight me. Had he done that, we might have had a bit of trouble. I sent Troy to distract his sister."

Together they lugged Hiei Lefeber down the hall. "But you owe me, you know. You said you'd get him to come all the way."

"Fine." The first woman sighed grumpily as they continued to lug the heavy unconscious body. "Damn, he's heavy for a short squirt."

"You can send her to me later."

The first woman asked as they reached the end of the hall and a sign that read "EXIT", "Why are we doing this? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Cold feet will get you killed you know." Said the second woman. "I don't know what Boss wants with him."

There was a van outside. A tall man with blue eyes and long black hair up in a pony-tail was grinning and picking at his nails. "Strong women. That's what I like to see."

The first woman snarled, "You could help, Wolfman. Quit standing around like an ass."

The one called Wolfman said with a broad grin, "Kitty, you know I'm just a driver. Toss him in the van before someone sees you so we can get going."

* * *

**That's just crazy. But sexy crazy. Haha!**


	2. Lefeber Tracked

**Title: The Hacker-Thieves**  
Author: Tsubasa Kya  
_Disclaimer: I own very little. Crossover with Inuyasha._

Chapter Two: Lefeber Tracked

He never thought he would wake up in a ditch with a splitting headache the night after their stakeout at The Club. He didn't usually drink so much that he woke up in a ditch either, although it wasn't unusual. Back when he and his friends were in high school and sneaking into The Club with fake IDs, Hiei had the tendency to get bored and just drink. In the morning, he'd find himself in a ditch somewhere.

But then he had learned to regulate how much he drank. So it had been a long time since this happened. He slowly sat up, holding his head. He pulled away crusty, dried blood, and guessed he must have gotten into some sort of fight with a local. That, also, wasn't uncommon. He hated a lot of people, and a lot of people hated him.

It was still the early morning, and he found himself just a few blocks from his house. He got to his feet, sluggishly treading to his home. He kept feeling like eyes were watching him, but to use his Jagan and find the follower would be useless. As hung over as he was, he would only cause himself damage.

He fumbled in his pocket for his house keys, pulling them out and unlocking the front door. According to his watch, it was a little after five AM, so Yukina would be home by then. Still, he was too much of her big brother to just assume she would be there. He made his way up the stairs and opened her bedroom door.

She was there, sleeping in her blue silk. He thought he'd told her to get rid of that skimpy thing. Still, right now, his head hurt too much to wake her and start an argument. He walked over to the bed pulling the sheet over her at least. That was better than allowing her to show her long, slender body to the empty confines of her room. Her room was as good as a freezer. Probably better than his; he'd been told that his room got hotter than the dessert in the daytime while he slept.

He made it to his room finally and collapsed on his bed.

Halfway through the day when the sun was high in the sky and lit bright enough to make his hung over eyes scream, his phone decided to ring. Or someone decided to call him. He grabbed his alarm clock and threw it at his phone, but missed horribly. His only other option was to get up and get the phone himself. Yukina would've probably gotten it, but she had school.

Dang. He pulled himself wearily toward the phone, answering it. "Hn." He said in greeting. Whoever called at such a time simply didn't deserve more from him. Too bad he broke his clock, because it would've told him the time and cast doubt into his mind as to whether or not he should be in bed still.

"Hey, where are you Shrimp?" It was Yusuke. "We agreed to meet today at eleven, and you're not even here! And why didn't you answer your cell phone?" Oh, that was right. Yusuke got annoyed when he couldn't get ahold of him. It probably never did help that Hiei lost the cell phone almost twice a week. About the only thing he kept track of and never lost was his sister and his sword.

"We were meeting somewhere?" Hiei asked. His question evoked a strangled cry of frustration from his friend. He looked at himself. He needed a shower. There was dirt all over him, from his 'nap' in the ditch. The phone on the other end seemed to switch hands, because Kurama was on next.

"Hiei, forget the meeting"—there was a second frustrated cry, this one in Kurama's direction, from Yusuke—"but tell me why you left The Club early last night."

Hiei thought about the events last night, and remembered the girl in the prom dress. She'd pulled him through a door behind some speakers. Everything was fuzzy after that, but he remembered her declaration. So why did he lose her? "Koenma's hacker is a girl, I think." He said to Kurama. "She…" he stopped when he realized he couldn't really say much else about her.

"She what, Hiei?" Kurama asked. "Did you make contact with her?"

"She came to me, specifically." Why? Why did she need him? "Look, I'm pretty hung over right now. She wore a prom dress yesterday, bright red one, and had pink eyes and black hair. Other than that, everything's fuzzy." He didn't remember where she went after they walked through the door. She was scared though.

"Why you?" Kurama asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself. I gotta go." He didn't wait for a response; he hung the phone up. Bad enough he had to crush his pride to say as much as he had. Had he really gotten that drunk?

He heard a phone ringing. It wasn't his normal cell phone ringer, nor was it the house phone ringer. He searched around for it. It wouldn't be Yukina's ringer, because she had some stupid song as a ringer. He pulled it out of a drawer next to his bed and looked strangely at it. "What?" he asked nothing in particular. How did it get there? The sleek, stylish phone was not his regular one.

He opened it and said, "Hello?" Maybe he had confiscated it from one of his sister's boyfriends and just forgot about it? Probably not, but it was a possibility. He did have many thoughts about stealing and breaking the last boyfriend's phone, because he was always on it and never paid attention to Yukina.

"Is this Hiei Lefeber?" the voice on the other end of the line was being spoken through a voice scrambler of some sort, so he couldn't tell if it was male or female. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising though. Kuwabara had a voice scrambler in high school--until Hiei broke it--that scrambled the sound of his voice so it was impossible to tell Kuwabara was even talking.

He gulped. "Yes, this is," he was nervous, but he didn't allow himself to display it. He had more reserve than that. Even when he had a killer migraine and when he felt like vomiting up last night's multiple beers. "Who is this?"

"You may call me Black. I want you to know, I'm monitoring every move you make..." He began looking around instantly and that was when he noticed the little mirror on the wall that he didn't put there. It was about a half-foot round and extraordinarily plain. It wasn't something that Yukina would put up, since she never came into his room. "Oh, and I wouldn't break the mirror. Void doesn't like that."

"Who are you!" he demanded, but still recieved no answer. It was quite disturbing to recieve a call from a phone he'd never seen before in his life. He was sure it wasn't Yukina's last boyfriend's phone. He was almost positive he successfully managed to resist the urge to break the phone.

"Now, now, Sweets," the person laughed. From the pet name, Hiei guessed it was a woman. Men just didn't give pet names, unless they were gay. He shuddered. In that case, he would rather it was a girl. He didn't do well with gay people. He would rather be stabbed seventy times and have the blade twisted every time than be in a room for any amount of time with a gay man.

"Who are you." he demanded once more, but he was sure he would get nothing. "What do you want from me?"

"Well, Sweets, I'm Black, the one and only hacker who so pissed Koenma Jinshi off by stealing from him. Really, it's his own fault, but anyway, I'm not calling to talk about me, I'm calling to talk about you." It was strange listening to this crazy person talk in the non-descript scrambled voice.

"You're the one I met at the club?" he asked.

"Well, no. Actually that was Windy, a good friend of mine. I don't know if you remember, but Big Sis was there too. She's," there was a brief pause, and he realized he'd gotten the girl (as there was no way this was a man) off track. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to trick me into telling more than I want. Well, good for you. Anyway, there's a tracking bug implanted in you now, so don't try running! Nah, uh, I wouldn't like that, Sweets."

"What the hell did you want from me?" he demanded again.

"Turn toward the mirror, Sweets, and you'll see." He looked at the mirror and nearly dropped the phone in shock. It showed Yukina, sitting in a classroom. He walked up to the mirror, a petrified lump forming in his throat. Carefully, meticulously he lifted the phone to his ear.

"What do you want?" All form of demand had disappeared from him. Someone was following his sister, and that someone was connected to the hacker who stole from Koenma. Not even for his job, or his life would he put her in danger.

"For now, I simply want you to keep the phone with you, and she'll stay safe. I wouldn't recommend testing your limits with me, because you have none. If the phone rings, answer it; it'll be me. Don't bother trying to trace it either. I'm a hacker, remember? You'll never pin me!" There was a click on the other end of the line and he realized that he'd been hung up on.

He stared at the mirror. Yukina was still in it, and she was wearing a shirt identical to yesterday's. Somehow burning the shirt slipped from his mind. Now, he wanted to grab her and tie her on a rope that attached to his wrist, never letting her leave his sight. But somehow he got the feeling that if he did something like that, this girl, Black, his new Cell-Buddy... she'd probably notice, wouldn't she? There would be a retaliation, wouldn't there?

**Wow it's been a while. I hardly believe it myself. Truly these type of stories are hard. They take a lot of effort and it's nothing to be taken lightly. PS. No blonde bumpkins yet.**


End file.
